The invention relates to a lifting bag of web-like rubber material hot-vulcanized in a press, said bag comprising an inside bladder which has a nipple via which an interior of the bladder is accessible, and a shell of reinforced rubber material located outside of the bladder and closely enclosing the bladder; the shell comprises a passage for the nipple.